


Dukemon Struggles With Feelings

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: Miracles Verse [6]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-Canon, also tiny children shouldn't be on ao3 in the first place, and his friends tease him about his crush, but i'm giving you anyways, don't you have to be like 13 to make an account??, lightly of course bc friendship, local gay dork trips over his words, not canon-compliant (i think), presenting: the rarepair nobody asked for, romance written by an aromantic writer, so it may not be super accurate in terms of how crushes work, the rating is bc of Cuss Words, tiny children do not need to see those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Dukemon has a crush. Sleipmon and Crusadermon tease him about the crush. And then somehow he stumbles into getting a date with said crush.Feelings arehard.
Relationships: Dukemon | Gallantmon/Magnamon (Cyber Sleuth)
Series: Miracles Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618171
Kudos: 4





	Dukemon Struggles With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



> -shoves rarepair in your faces and then scuttles away-
> 
> also i'm aromantic so i have NO idea how crushes or romantic love works, i'm just basing this off of all the media i've consumed and such, so if i get things wrong then please let me know so that i can improve my writing!

Dukemon may have gone through character development and become more certain of who he wanted to be, but that did not necessarily mean he was  _ confident _ .

  
  


Case in point: he had a very big crush on Magnamon, who also happened to be the younger brother of Ryuutei-sama (the Dragon Emperor themself, Examon) who was his boss, and who also happened to be the leader of the Royal Knights, which Dukemon was a member of. And the only reason why Dukemon hadn’t made a fool of himself was because Magnamon somehow was oblivious and his siblings all seemed to think it was funny.

  
  


“I cannot  _ believe _ this.” Muttered Sleipmon, under the safe shade of a wall in the courtyard. 

  
  


“Don’t be mean, please.” Dukemon begged. “I’m an idiot who’s head over heels. I know. Please don’t make me feel worse.”

“Listen to Dukemon-san.” Crusadermon agreed from a few paces away, watering can in one hand and delicate flower bulbs in the other. (It was kind of surprising how pretty she was underneath her armor - but then again, her Adult form had been BlackTailmon, and everyone knew that Lilithmon  _ also _ had Adult forms of BlackTailmon, generally, so maybe it was a BlackTailmon thing. And besides, Dukemon was gay, so he really just noted that she was pretty and moved on.)

  
  


“ _ Thank you _ _._ ” At least Crusadermon was nice and didn’t tease him.

  
  


“Hey, does anyone have a spare moment? I need a bit of help with something.” Ah, and there was Magnamon himself, with his pretty blue fur that was the same shade as his UlforceV-dramon sibling’s, and his hands with their extra two fingers that were the right size for holding, and his muscular thighs that weren’t covered by his golden armor, and his chiseled biceps that  _ also _ weren’t covered by his armor, and  _ Dukemon should probably look away before he got caught staring _ . (Stupid crush.)

  
  


“Dukemon will do it.” Sleipmon volunteered, immediately, not bothering to hide his smirk.

  
  


“ _ What _ ?!” Dukemon screeched, choking on air.

  
  
  


Magnamon startled, ears flicking forwards and back rapidly before he bounded over to Dukemon in two smooth steps. “Dukemon-san? Are you alright?”

  
  


Oh, Dukemon was going to die here, under Magnamon’s concerned red eyes. Okay. That was it, this was how he died. Death by embarrassment in front of his crush, who also happened to be unfair amounts of muscled and pretty.  _ Kaa-san would be disappointed in me just accepting my death so blithely _ . Dukemon thought to himself, vaguely, and couldn’t stop the hysterical giggles that burst from his lips. Which just made Magamon stare more, oh god he was staring and so concerned what had Dukemon do to deserve  _ this _ death?

  
  


(he was probably being over dramatic. Kaa-san would approve of that. Drama was everything, she said.)

  
  


“. . . Dukemon-san?” Magnamon asked again, a bit hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

  
  


Dukemon tried to tell Magnamon that he was fine, but the giggles took a few moments to fade away. By the time that had happened, Magnamon was standing right next to Dukemon, and Dukemon felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of goo because  _ why was this his life _ .

  
  


Magnamon didn’t ask again, but he clearly wanted to. His hands were clenching and unclenching, and the ways his ears drooped against his head made the normally-confident dragon seem much more unsure and nervous.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Dukemone tried to reassure, though he didn’t know if he did a good job or not. “Anyways, did you need my help for something, Magnamon-san?”

  
  


“Ah - yes.” The Magnamon’s posture straightened out, and he bowed, formally, to Dukemon. “Dukemon-san, son of Har Megiddo, First Megidramon and God of Chaos. Will you go on a date with me?”

  
  


What.

  
  


_ What _ .

  
  


Dukemon choked on air again, and Magnamon’s composure broke, but Dukemon was more concerned with wondering  _ what the fuck _ ?? Someone had to be messing with him. Was - did Magnamon really want to go on a date with him??  _ Him _ , of all people?

  
  


Dukemon realized suddenly, that he hadn’t given Magnamon an answer. “ _ Yes _ !” He cried, maybe a bit sudden. “Of course. Um - when and where?”

  
  


Some invisible tension slid off of Magnamon’s shoulders. “I was thinking in two days, at the fountains on the other side of the castle?”

  
  


“That sounds nice.” Dukemon agreed, trying to pretend that he was as calm as he outwardly looked. “I’ll see you there, then?”

  
  


Magnamon nodded, and stode away swiftly - was he  _ blushing _ ? Their composed and reasonably leader was  _ flustered _ ? 

  
  


Something rustled, and Crusadermon ambled over to where Dukemon now stood, rooted into the ground. “Congratulations on getting a date.” She said, amicably. “I’m sure it’ll go well.”

  
  


Dukemon let out some sort of squeaking noise as the past few moments caught up processing in his brain. He had a date. A  _ date _ . With his  _ crush _ . Who probably liked him  _ back _ .

  
  


His knees finally gave out, and this time he was too busy screaming into his hands to care about Sleipmon’s howling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways hi. i live on comments and kudos. also noble is required to leave at least one comment because i want to hear their Thoughts (and so we can both laugh about dukemon being a dork)  
> also dukemon's mom, the megidramon (the god one) is named har megiddo, after the mountain that the apocalypse will occur on and also the origins of the "megi" part of megidramon's name
> 
> Dukemon voice: the other three great dragons wouldn't tease me like this >:(  
> sleipmon: yeah but they're not here right now, are they?  
> dukemon: _> :(_


End file.
